


love is blind

by 5bookwizards



Category: YU-GI-OH VRAINS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, main character disabled
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 盲人作注意





	love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> 盲人作注意

在城市的暗角里会有寻常人看不见的东西。消防桶的底部可能埋藏了尸体，墙体上的裂缝内可能镶嵌着子弹。很快，不同于野外的生态体系就会把这些痕迹吞噬掉，即便有一星半点的残余也不必担心，不会有人在乎。  
因为这里太黑暗，没人看得清楚。  
一个白发的男人就突兀地出现在这片黑暗中，他迈开长腿沿着生锈的消防梯向上逃窜，时不时回头看看。小丑们被他轻而易举地甩掉，这不禁有些令他失望，他原想着今晚的追逐战会更富有挑战性。  
事实证明他不应该高兴得太早。借着月光，他看见不远处的制高点上一闪而过的反光，要是他再多往前走一步，狙击手就能让他的脑袋开花。  
白发男人勾起嘴角，他的右手边就有一扇上了年纪的白色百叶窗。他从鬓边取下一枚浅蓝色的夹子，稍长的鬓发落下，粘在他汗湿的颊边。百叶窗本身就不具备什么防盗功能，白发男人没几下就挑开了插销，灵巧地翻窗入户，像只野猫。  
房间里很暗，没有一点灯火，看来房主人是出门了，或者干脆是闲置的。白发男人大大方方直起身体在房子里走了几个来回。没多久那些追兵就会发现他的藏身之处，他需要思考如何在这里搞定他们。  
这栋老旧居民楼的隔音不好，白发男人想。他绝对不会考虑在此地购置房产，在短短几分钟内他已经听见了水管滴水的声音、楼上皮鞋跟跺脚的声音、拙劣的练琴声、争吵声，还有一些正派人士最好不要细听的声音。白发男人虽然干得不是正经的营生，但近乎一厢情愿地沾了些上流人士骄矜的毛病。他几乎有点受不了这里糟糕的环境，带着半是同情的眼光继续考量此地的战略价值。  
最后他在茶几上抓了一沓报纸，挑剔地取出内页没有灰尘的部分，把干净的报纸铺在靠近门的单人沙发后半蹲下来。他胸前的口袋里有一支左轮手枪，这把枪在实战中并不实用，更像是女士防身的佳品，整体还没有男人的手掌大。当初他买这把枪完全是因为她长得挺可爱的，玫瑰木的握把圆润富有质感，冷色的枪管上阴刻着繁复的叶纹，扳机的手感也是上乘，唯一的缺点是装弹量太少。白发男人叹口气，他其实不是枪派，子弹射出后的变数太多，更重要的是枪很吵，一不小心还会把火药沾到身上。最后他还是选择了蝴蝶刀。  
白发男人蜷缩着，手指忍不住随着隔壁音乐的鼓点打起拍子，歌曲是皇后乐队的《another one bite the dust》。说实话，他觉得每个杀手都应该用这首歌当背景音乐干一次活。  
太慢了，白发男人想，我的歌都要结束了。  
在猫咪完全失去耐心前，老鼠们终于现出身形。  
白发男人听见了两个人的脚步声。他在对手接近反手的瞬间缠肘夺过前锋的枪，扣住对方的脖颈当胸一记膝撞，同时开枪爆了后来人的脑袋。枪口装了消音器，这一下甚至不比邻居摇滚乐的声音大。尸体倒在地上一声闷响，白发男人在无人可见的黑暗中微微一笑，手中的蝴蝶刀贴上前锋的颈动脉。  
“是谁？”  
一个颤抖的声音突兀地在白发男人的背后响起，白发男人一惊，手中的刀移动方向，切断了敌人的声带。血液喷溅，沾了他一脸。但白发男人不以此为意，他回头，看见身后的楼梯上站着一个男孩。  
男孩的双眼失焦地平视着前方，他低头的时候视线正好和白发男人对上。不知为何，白发男人有种被震慑的感觉，仿佛他无处遁形。  
但这种错觉只持续了一瞬，男孩从口袋里掏出什么银亮亮的东西，手腕一抖，甩出一根天线似的细杆。  
白发男人反应了一会才发现那是根盲杖。他无意识地挑眉，把还在苟延残喘的敌人放到地板上，自己轻手轻脚地躲到了几尺开外。  
男孩一手虚虚向前探，盲杖在身前左右点地。白发男人已经适应了黑暗，他饶有兴味地看着男孩蹒跚着接近在地上蠕动的敌人。啊，距离太近了，往后躲一步吧。  
盲眼的男孩精准无误地止步，半蹲在地上人身前，他伸手去检查那人的情况，手指摸到了对方的脖颈。白发男人做了个鬼脸，好恶心，碰到血了。但男孩似乎没有意识到自己碰了什么，他用掌根擦擦额头上的汗，不可避免地在额头上留下一抹血迹。白发男人像人间观察家在观察小镇居民一样看着男孩，男孩的手胡乱地摸索着，碰到了地上的枪。  
男孩的动作定格了，他双手捧着这把优美的杀器，双膝下沉跪在地上。他面带微笑，透着安宁的喜悦，仿佛达成了多年的夙愿。  
出乎白发男人意料的，男孩举起了枪，对着前方扣下扳机。  
子弹从柔软的口腔进入，打穿了那个可怜人的脑子，就连白发男人这样的老手……他忍不住笑出了声，因为男孩没扛住手枪的后坐力，滑稽地摔倒在地。枪也摔在了地上。  
男孩没想到这里还有第二个人，下意识地想反击。白发男人一脚把枪踢到屋子那头去，枪磕在木质的墙角，沉闷地响了一声。  
“喂，手腕很痛吧？”白发男人说。  
男孩摇头。  
“唔，不要逞强，先冷敷，72小时后热敷。但其实什么都不做也就是疼几天，”白发男人准备离开，“对了，额头右边沾到血了。记得洗脸。”  
男孩循声“看”向白发男人的方向，有些难以置信：“你就那么走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不杀了我吗？我可是目击者。”男孩微愠道。  
“你是个瞎子。”白发男人直白地说。  
“我记住你的声音，我大概知道你的身高、体重、惯用手，这些都没有关系吗？”男孩追问。  
“你要是想自杀可以直接从这里跳下去。”白发男人提议道。  
“请你带我走，”男孩请求道，“请带我离开这里，你让我做什么我都愿意。”  
“不要，我不想带着一个瞎子干活。”白发男人断然拒绝。  
男孩继续挣扎：“我比你想象中强得多，你不知道我为了今天付出了……”  
白发男人的手机铃声响了，他示意男孩闭嘴，走到门外接通了电话。他打算离开，他不知道这小子在期待什么，也无意去了解，现在不过是大发慈悲才放过他。  
“Hi，specter，”白发男人说，“有新生意？”

男孩跪坐在血泊中，听着男人的脚步声远去又折回。当白发男人在他身前止步时他一动不动。  
白发男人蹲下来，捏着男孩的下巴叫他抬起脸，颇为挑剔地左右打量。  
“你运气真不错。”男人说。  
男孩明显愣了一下。  
白发男人扶他站起来：“你有张娃娃脸，从颅相学角度说，这是面部对内心不安做出补偿的表现。你对周遭怀有敌意，难能可贵，我很欣赏。你几岁了？叫什么名字？”  
男孩被他态度的转变弄得晕头转向，乖乖回答道：“我叫藤木游作，16岁了。”  
白发男人笑笑：“我叫鸿上了见，跟我走吧，藤木君。”  
藤木游作不太清楚之后具体发生了什么。鸿上了见去把现场破坏的乱七八糟，带走了死人身上的钱和枪，拎着藤木游作扬长而去。鸿上了见头发上的血迹已经干成黑色的血块，他戴上黑色的口罩看起来像哪个刚蹦迪回来的都市青年。  
这些事情藤木游作都不知道，总之他们连夜在鸿上了见同伙的帮助下离开了Den City，到了一个陌生的地方。  
次日藤木游作的邻居们看见了走廊里的惨状，连忙报了警。警察赶到现场，但什么关键证据也没有找到，只是确定两名被害人隶属于某佣兵团体，手下也是人命无数，权当作黑帮内斗草草结案。  
至于楼里那个不翼而飞的瞎子，没人注意到他。一周后这里的房东发现瞎子失踪了，他盘算着瞎子预付的租金让他利得几何，转头把空房间租了出去。

有人用什么皮质的东西在自己身上圈来圈去，确切地说，是个女人。  
藤木游作光脚踩着厚厚的波斯地毯站在酒店房间的中央，他的双臂伸展成“T”字型，任由女裁缝在他身上测量数据。  
鸿上了见在他不远处站着，斜靠着桌子，手指在木质的桌面上打着节拍。游作甚至能听出鸿上了见在哼什么歌：就他的了解，鸿上了见这几天沉迷于那些听起来蹦蹦跳跳的民谣。  
“小林先生的成衣大约三天后可以交付。”女裁缝微笑道，鸿上了见也对她报以微笑，和丰厚的小费。  
等女裁缝走了，藤木游作筋疲力尽地躺回那张大床上。  
“你究竟要我做什么？”这是他第一次发问。鸿上了见在他身上倾注了许多在他看来不必要的精力。他带他去理发，为了头发和理发师争执；去奢侈品店里让游作一瓶接一瓶地闻那些带着烟草、皮革和刨木花味的男士香水，让他挑一瓶喜欢的；现在是请裁缝上门给他做衣服。藤木游作隔着衣服都知道那双手绝对属于一位巧匠。但鸿上了见教他的“三不”法则让他不敢轻易开口。  
“我在包装你，我要你成为一个贵族男孩。”鸿上了见说。  
“然后？”  
“三天后，等你的新衣服到了，你自然就知道了。”鸿上了见卖个关子。  
第三天游作换上了那身昂贵得不真实的华服，跟鸿上了见上了一辆的士。  
“这是档案，你可以在这里读。”鸿上了见大大方方地递给他一个牛皮纸的档案袋。藤木游作把资料从里面拿出来。  
资料上用盲文书写这本次的目标和游作的伪装身份。目标人物是当地盲童学校的校长铃木阳。  
怪不得他说我运气好，游作想，我是个瞎子，还有张娃娃脸，而我们要去干掉一个瞎子初中的校长。  
他推理出一些关于鸿上的细枝末节，鸿上的声音听起来很老成，虽然行为幼稚得可笑，但看来是过了可以假扮初中生的年龄。档案上没有写鸿上了见的伪装身份，藤木游作不知道接下来要怎么和他称呼。游作知道按照自己的年龄现在应该读高一，但好在和初中生年龄相差也不大，要是以学力不济为由读初中也还算合理。  
“先生，无意冒犯，你们要去的是铃木家的盲童学校吗？”戴贝雷帽的司机侧头问道。  
鸿上了见点头：“是的。”  
“啊，虽然可能是我多嘴，但……那所学校的校长，名声可不太好。”司机把目光投回路面上，他是个热心肠的人，不过他无意干扰别人的决定。  
鸿上了见瞥了游作一眼，游作已经读到了这部分，关于铃木阳对那些孩子的恶劣行径。他没有太多的惊讶，只是把纸袋还给了鸿上了见。销毁档案需要他来执行。  
藤木游作下车的时候，鸿上了见本来想扶他一把。但游作举止自如，简直和视力正常者无异，他从口袋里掏出他的伸缩盲杖，左右点着往前走。  
鸿上了见沉默地跟在他身后。在那份盲文的档案里画了盲童学校的平面图和目标的办公室，但他没有期待游作能自己前往。  
可藤木游作就是做到了，而且他看起来……鸿上了见怀疑他就算脱了那身好衣服，也会显得如此矜高，他举手投足间的气质仿佛与生俱来。鸿上了见这一路上唯一能做的就是替他打开校长办公室的门。  
鸿上了见见到了此次任务的对象，一个地中海的和蔼大叔。他从来不会被人的表相打动，他也不会过问任务的缘由，他最近急着用钱，不挑活儿。  
“这位就是今天来报道的学生？”铃木阳说着起身，替藤木游作拉开椅子，搀扶游作坐下。藤木游作低声道谢。鸿上了见也摆出他职业化的微笑在游作身边落座。  
“敝姓小林，这位是舍弟。”他和校长握了握手。游作从一份新的档案里取出他的成绩报告来，默默放在桌子上。  
其中有一张成绩单放反了，鸿上了见管不住自己强迫症的手，把那张抽出来放正。  
游作笑了笑：“我放反了吗？”  
鸿上了见奇怪地看了他一眼：“嗯，怎么了？”  
藤木游作的头低下来：“没什么。”  
鸿上了见觉得今天的藤木游作怪怪的。  
学校的事情很快谈妥当了，铃木阳提出希望单独和小林同学谈谈。鸿上了见欣然应允，表示自己就去走廊上等着。  
他起身的时候，藤木游作突然抓住了他的手腕。  
“哥哥。”藤木游作叫了他一声。  
这声“哥哥”叫得鸿上了见半身酥酥麻麻半身鸡皮疙瘩，他下意识地甩开游作的手，怒道：“你发生什么神经？”  
藤木游作不说话了。鸿上了见自知失态又无可奈何，只好放软口气：“我就在外面等你。”  
游作点点头。  
鸿上了见转身出去，带上门，假装没看见铃木校长一脸耐人寻味。他烦躁地从口袋里掏出一盒烟，看见学校走廊上的禁烟标识又悻悻地把烟盒放回口袋。  
他不太听得清校长和游作谈了些什么，但游作从办公室出来的时候带着如释重负的表情，他知道入学这件事算是成了。  
接下来只需要等待时机。

幸运女神还未来得及眷顾鸿上了见，他就接到了藤木游作的来电，时间是游作入学一周后的某个深夜。  
电话那头游作的声音有些不对劲：“了见，你能来接我吗？快一点，拜托了。”  
原本打算在酒吧泡一夜的鸿上了见分外不爽：“你在哪里？”  
“铃木家，快来，”游作颤抖着说，“不要吵醒他的夫人和孩子。”  
鸿上了见嘴巴里蹦出两个脏字，抄起椅背上的外套奔了出去。  
铃木家的别墅位于学校附近的富人区，是一座外型别致的三层洋房。鸿上了见看看四下无人，从路对面一个助跑翻过了一人半高的白色栅栏。洋房外层没有可以借力攀爬的地方，他一个人从外面破解房子的安保系统也要时间，他只有借着庭院里合欢树的掩护爬上了三层唯一亮着灯的卧室。  
他双腿盘着树干，透过窗子看见藤木游作呆呆地坐在铃木家的床上。  
鸿上了见气不打一处来，折了一根小树丫砸在窗棂上。他觉得自己好像来偷情的傻瓜罗密欧，而藤木游作是个瞎了眼睛的笨蛋朱丽叶。  
藤木游作听见动静，从床上爬了下来，循声摸到窗边。他没穿外裤，袜子还少了一只。  
他向上推开飘窗，轻声叫道：“了见？”  
鸿上了见心一横，扑了过来，双手堪堪抠住窗框。藤木游作抓住他的胳膊，鸿上了见也拿出他在攀岩馆的功力，总算是有惊无险地爬进了房间。  
得了，现在是长发公主，鸿上了见想。  
他没有来得及开口问询，游作那双指尖带茧的手先一步抚上他的脸庞，一寸一寸，似乎在确认什么。  
当游作的手指碰到他的嘴唇上时，鸿上了见不自在地说道：“是我。”他看情形大致明白发生了什么。  
他想抱一下藤木游作，但被游作不着痕迹地避开了。  
“能帮我找找衣服吗？”游作问。  
鸿上了见在床另一边的地上看见了咽气的铃木阳。藤木游作的运动裤正好被他压在身下，他把裤子从尸体的身下抽出来，丢给藤木游作。游作稍作整理，和鸿上了见一起从正门离开了铃木家。  
他们俩手牵手跑了一个街区才到鸿上了见泊车的地方，他怕引擎的声音被听见才故意停得远，游作被拽着跑得格外艰难，坐在副驾上喘粗气。  
现在还要把游作赶回学校去实在有些残忍，鸿上了见把他带回了自己下榻的酒店。游作在酒店的床上瘫了一会，还是刚跑了十公里的鬼样子，鸿上了见这才意识到有些不妙。  
“你怎么了？”他问。  
“我也不太清楚，”游作说，“你可以开下窗吗？我好热。”  
鸿上了见觉得自己头顶飞过一只乌鸦，果然，他不应该管这种又天真又没常识的小鬼。  
“你是不是乱吃什么东西了？”鸿上了见一脚踏在床上，正好踩在游作两腿间的空当。  
“没……没有，”藤木游作哆嗦了一下，“我好像只喝了点水……”  
鸿上了见俯身，慢条斯理地解开游作的裤腰带：“他给你的？”  
“呃……嗯……”游作咬住下唇，脸颊泛起红色，“是那个有问题吗？”  
鸿上了见“啧”了一声懒得理他，他的脚跟定在床沿，足尖隔着内裤不轻不重地挤按藤木游作的要害。藤木游作哪里受过这种刺激，嘴里漏出轻声的呻吟。  
不知道是不是铃木阳用的药效果太好，鸿上了见的脚趾都快抽筋了藤木游作也没有软下来的迹象，鸿上了见干脆不替他弄了，转而拷问似的说：“他是怎么死的？”  
“哈啊……呼吸衰竭，我偷了老师的针线包……”藤木游作向上耸腰，他快从床上滑下来了。  
“东西处理掉了吗？”鸿上了见也像个麻袋似的倒回床上，他累得手指都不想动一下了。  
“回来的路上随手丢进下水道了。”游作答，他识趣地往旁边挪挪，给鸿上了见让位。  
鸿上了见顺口问道：“有人看到你和铃木走吗？”  
藤木游作哽了一下：“……你别是个傻子。”  
他听见鸿上了见超小声地嘟哝了一句“对哦”，然后压着嗓子笑了好久。  
游作希望能从了见那里听到一些评价，结果对方并没有理会他的意思。但游作可以从呼吸声中判断鸿上了见没有睡。  
“喂，如果是你会怎么做？”游作旁敲侧击。  
鸿上了见警觉：“自然比你好。”  
“所以你会怎么做？”游作追问，“我想不到别的办法了。”  
鸿上了见说：“我和你没有可比性。我知道目标有哮喘，所以我只要在他落单的时候用带变应原的物质攻击他就行。”  
游作露出“原来如此”的表情。  
“所以我只是缺少信息而已，要是我知道这一点一定做的和你一样好。”他得出结论。  
鸿上了见敷衍地说“没错没错”。  
“其实这样也不错，你除掉了一条蛆虫，以后在学校里的日子也会好过很多。”他说。  
藤木游作习惯性地点头附和，几秒钟后他反映过来，暴跳起来压住鸿上了见：“你这话什么意思？！”  
鸿上了见面无表情：“字面意思。”  
“你该不会以为让我去学校就可以过上正常人的生活了吧？”  
“我没你想的那么善人，”鸿上了见不费什么力气就推开了藤木游作，“只不过我需要接近目标的契机，顺手替你安排了。”  
“我不需要。”藤木游作吼道。  
“那你想干什么？嗯？和我一样当亡命徒？下次不小心吃了春药可没人帮你。”鸿上了见刻薄地说。  
藤木游作的脸更红，不知道是气的还是臊的。  
鸿上了见在短暂的相处中，已经发现了这个少年出众的天赋，但是鸿上了见敏锐地发觉了藤木游作身上定时炸弹般的偏执心。藤木游作严苛地训练自己的听力和记忆力，目的是复仇。至于复仇对象有些抽象，硬要鸿上了见的概括的话，藤木游作的复仇对象可能是“生活”。  
得出这些猜想全凭他的直觉。直觉告诉他，他不应该留住藤木游作，这不是适不适合的问题。藤木游作还是个小孩，他应该去过更快乐的生活，这是鸿上了见的结论。  
鸿上了见从柔软的大床上翻身起来：“我去隔壁的房间，你自己好好休息。”  
等他走了，藤木游作简直像如释重负地松了口气。他像每个青春期的男孩子一样无师自通地抚慰自己，只不过这是第一次， 在他长久缺席的视觉世界里浮现出一个形象。他甚至无法描述那个形象的色彩，仅仅是虚无中的轮廓罢了。  
他唯一能切实地掌控的，只有一个名字，但他不敢把那名字诉诸于口，似乎是害怕玷污了那名字的圣洁。  
翌日，藤木游作睡到自然醒，枕边放着叠好的衣物。他感觉自己身上还是汗津津的，去冲了个澡才换上衣服。  
从衣服的质感和花纹，他判断这是他的校服。收起来只有原子笔长短的盲杖安静地躺在上衣外套的口袋里。  
游作下楼到了酒店的大堂，前台的女孩查看记录后告诉他，姓“小林”的客人今天凌晨就匆匆离开了。  
这是藤木游作意料中的事情，他只是微微一笑，问：“他有留什么口讯吗？”  
女孩思索了片刻，打电话去问了昨晚值夜班的同事。倒还真有一个不大不小的惊喜等着他。  
女孩递给他一只不比巴掌大一点点的小盒子和一张小纸片。藤木游作带着这两样物什回到了房间。  
小纸片上用针状物歪歪扭扭地戳了几个盲文数字，游作一摸便知。他心领神会地去摸小盒子上的密码锁，输入密码。小盒子里铺着天鹅绒，天鹅绒里裹着一把小巧的左轮手枪，藤木游作掂掂重量，里面没有子弹。  
他用指腹抚过阴刻着叶纹的枪管和圆润如玉的木质枪柄，最后在枪底托的最下方发现了细细一串用花体字勾勒的字母。  
Revolver.

几年之后，鸿上了见坐在他家亮堂堂的客厅里工作。他摆脱了父亲统治的时代带给他的束缚，总算是在Den City的地下世界站稳脚跟。他的心腹specter把他今日的行程安排交给他，告诉他有个新来的家伙想要入伙。  
鸿上了见点头，像往常一样打开监控器。一个看起来惨兮兮、头上蒙着头套的男人双手反剪铐在金属椅上一动不动，活像被绑架了。  
鸿上了见轻咳两声，那头的音响里响起经过处理的声音。  
这是“面试”开始的信号。  
那人侧向摄像头的方向，慢条斯理地说：“蒙上我的眼睛没有什么用处。”  
鸿上了见的眉轻轻扬起，这声音有些耳熟。  
监视器那边的男人把手从背后伸出来。老道的鸿上了见自然明白，这招是卸掉拇指关节逃脱术。  
男人摘掉碍事的头套。

“因为我是个瞎子，revolver大人。”

藤木游作的脸上再次浮现出安宁的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近太忙了  
> 其实一开始结尾那段我没想写 因为看起来好像会有后续一样


End file.
